GB
Power Rangers: GB (Global Beneficiation) is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers & partial sequel to RPM. It's based on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It well be air in 2015 on Nick. Syponisis Not long after Venjix's destruction, the once domed city of Corinth is recovering & becoming stronger & safer thanks to a powerful new energy source. However, this happiness doesn't last long; Venjix came from back Time Pirates dimension & plans to steal the city's energy & use it for evil. To prevent this, the Global Beneficiation Corporation built weapons & machinery & chose three young Spies to fight this evil. These young spies would become known today as Power Rangers: GB. Charaters Rangers Allies *Power Rangers Time Pirates *Amanda - Orlando's sister *Jamey - Lola's older brother Global Beneficiation Corporation *'Corlneal James' - Commander of Global Beneficiation inc. *'Simon & Paul' - Cyberspace & Corinth City waters *'Professor Lola' - Scientist *'Lucy '- Lola's assistant Cybuddies *'Cheetor' - Orlando's Cheetah/Humanoid-like Cybuddy. *'Goruck '- Lenny's Gorilla-like Cybuddy. *'Rabbeli' - Rachel's Rabbit-like Cybuddy. *'Leapfrog' - Vince's Frog-like Cybuddy. Villains *'Venjix ' *'Prince gasket & Archerina ' *'Entron ' *'Mistrumis ' *'Troopdroids ' *'Viratrons' **'Virazords ' Arsenal *'GB Morpher ' - The GB Rangers' morpher. *'Goldphone' - The Gold & Silver Rangers' morpher. Weapons *'Super-Optic Laser ' - The combined form of the Camera Laser & Binocular Saber that fires a powerful attack. **'Camera Laser' - A single-lens reflex camera that can transform into a gun for long range battle. It serves as the GB Rangers' primary firearm. **'Binocular Saber ' - A pair of binoculars that can transform into a sword for close range battle. It serves as the GB Rangers' primary sword weapon. *'Driswords' - Is serves as the GB Rangers' secondary soword weapon or arm machine in the Lightning Beetle Megazord. *'Transpod' - A voice transmission device that is equipped on the shoulder straps of the GB Rangers' suits with the GB mark on it. It can transport different items & weapons. Vehichle *'Cheetor Cycle Mode' - Cheetor can transform into a motorcycle for his partner, the Red GB Ranger. His face then becomes the handles & the speedometer. Zords *'Mechatron Megazord ' - A Megazord combine from the Cheetah Rancer, Gorilla Loader, Rabbit Hover, Beetle Grabber & Stag Glider. **'GB Megazord' - A First Main Megazords. ***'Cheetah Rancer' - The Red GB Ranger's zord formed from Cheetor. It has three modes: Cheetah Mode, Racecar Mode, & Robot Mode. ***'Gorilla Loader' - The Blue GB Ranger's zord formed from Goruck. It has two modes: Gorilla Mode & Truck Mode. ***'Rabbit Hover' - The Yellow GB Ranger's zord formed from Rabbeli. It has two modes: Rabbit Mode & Helicopter Mode. *'Lightning Beetle Megazord' - A Second Megazord combine with Stag Glider. **'Bettle Grabber ''' - The Gold GB Ranger's zord. It has three modes: Beetle Mode, Crane Mode, & Robot Mode. **'Stag Glider' - The Silver GB Ranger's zord. It has modes: Stag Mode & Jet Mode. It can also combine with Cheetah Racer Robot Mode. *'Frog Crawler' - The Green GB Ranger's zord formed from Leapfrog that's able to combine with the GB Megazord by replacing Rabbit Hover. Episodes Main Article: GB Episodes . #'New Corinth City Part 1''' - Years later after destruction of the Venjix Virus, Corinth City became stronger & better. Until Venjix has returns from another dimension for venges, but a new team of spies willing to protect Corinth along with their Cybuddies as: Power Rangers GB. #'New Corinth City Part 2' - Entron plan to burn Corinth to the ground, While Orlando gone visit his sister & Rachel spend with her friends Vince & Jenny, Lenny have to fight against Prince Gasket & Archerina. #'Appreciation' - Goruck want to find away to appreciate Lenny after the zord target pratist. Entron plan to suck all the energy for Venjix. #'Paging a friend' - Rachel gone visit to the hospital to see Jenny after she got her tonsil out but Entron is making two way plan by draining all the energy from the hospital & turning every doctors into hybrids. At the end Jenny have a strange filling that Rachel is not telling her & Vince anything. #'Cut through the truth' - Jenny & Vince are starting spying Rachel everywhere she goes, they followed her to Vince Uncle's Pizza Palace but Entron plan to cut it up with cutterloid. Vince & Jenny watches Rachel became a Power Ranger. #'Blue's got a glitch' - Rachel feel guilty for keep secret from her friends Rachel ask Buster that her friends found out who she is. Corlneal James has the mission for them to bring back a truck of energy back to base before Entron gets it all. While the fight Rachel saw Lenny is over doing his super strength & gain a glitch. At the end Prince Gasket & Archerina kidnapped Jenny & Vince for their plane. #'Rabbli Rescue' - Rachel think that she should get her friends to join GB inc. But Rabbli think she shouldn't, so Rabbli went out and think then he's been kidnapped by Entron & Troopdroids along with Vince & Jenny. Entron broadcast to G.B.E. and summon the trop Zords & they have 1 hour to bring the truck of energy or else the chain that hang Rachel's friends and Rabbli will go in bang. #'Double the News' - While the Rangers give Vince & Jenny a tour, Entron actvate the Gamma Zord & create Spayloid to brake into G.B.E. Sectors, Professor Lola found the way to combine the Zord into GB Megazords. #'Two for the team' - Jenny & Vince try out their powers & think that there ready. Entron create Drilloid to break into the G.B.E., Jenny & Vince now become Pink & Green Power Rangers. #'Protection' - Entron plans to kidnapped the princess Lizzy with a Copyloid, so the rangers have to protect the Princess from harm. #'Danger' - Orlando went to vist her sister but she saw that his sister apartment has been ransack by Troopdroids and they kidnapped his sister. #'Parade Mayham' - Corinth City celebrate an anniversary with parade for Corinth city saved by RPM, Entron plan to create mayham by creating two Tubaloids. At the end the gang saw something strange with the powers and Simon & Paul found something coming from space. #'Encounter Part 1' - Paul detected two object outside earth atmosphere, a cyborg Beetitan the guardian protector of Keithen came to earth escaping from an energy bounty hunter. The Rangers thought Beetitan is an enemy when the engergy bounty hunter came right at them, & Prince Gasket & Archerina made a deal with him & Entron give him an upgrade. The Rangers brought Keithen & Beetitan to G.B.E. #'Encounter Part 2' - The Rangers Show Keithen & Beetitan the G.B.E. but stay for long, Entron broadcast & they wanted the energy macker or else the his zord will suck every amount of energy. Professor Lola Keithen & Bettitan Goldphone to become Power Rangers. #'Scearch Home '- Keithen is going back to his home planet but Andy want him to stay to protect the world, Professor Lola created two zords for them. Entron want to find their ship and destroy them in it with Parabolic bot to scearch for them. #'Zords to Zords' - Venjix create a new powerful Megazord, and Entron try out Forkloid into Forkzord to bring the new Zord in. #'Combat attack' - Drillliod 2 is digging up some trouble from under neath the G.B.E and still about the Cybuddies for Entron, Rachel want to know why is Beetitan is Keithen's protector. #'Chance - '''Lola give Cheetor, Goruck Rabbili & Beetitan special chips to transform them into humans. #'Cycberspace Dome Part 1''' - Entron finally found away for Venjix into Corinth with Filmloid and Filmzord into Cyberspace Dome trap everyone inside including Vince & Jenny witch they don't have enough air left. #'Cyberspace Dome Part 2' - Lola & Lucy are constructing away to combine all the zords to break the dome with Keithen's and Beetitan help, while the rangers fought aginst Filmloid and they fell in a trans and Buster & Rachel found out that Andy translution is loving Jenny. #'Lock' - Entron just encounter with Mistrumis who get rid the Rangers by luring them into building to trap them. #'Magnetic Repel' - Vince is making a great magnet for the science fair but Mistrumis is willing to setal to attract it to gether the energy. #'Un-Fair' - The Rangers take Keithen to his first time at the fair to have fun, but Entron want to show Venjix, Gasket & Archerina, & Mistrumis that he can be much better then Mistrumis. #'Fear it self Part 1' - Venjix suggest a comppation bettwen Entron & Mistrumis to defeat the rangers & gather all the energy, so Mistrumis plan to create candleloid to make the Rangers worse fear they ever have. #'Fear it self Part 2' - With Orlando frozen with fear the rest of the Rangers handle Candleloid before he broadcast over Corinth City. #'Data restored' - Entron create an Eraseroid to pass into G.B.E. and to delete all data. #'Train to Catch' - The Rangers have an ultimate mission is to catch up on a run away train filed with energy & passengers that been plan out by Entron & Mistrumis by working to together. # Category:Season Category:GB